<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6. Mask by seajelly (Legless_fish_on_rollerskates)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871115">6. Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legless_fish_on_rollerskates/pseuds/seajelly'>seajelly (Legless_fish_on_rollerskates)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trio's #suptober20 fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID-19, Dean Winchester is a Little Shit, Humor, Oneshot, Poor Sam Winchester, Quarantine, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is So Done with Dean Winchester, Siblings, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Witch Sam Winchester, can be interpereted as destiel, cas is one of those people who bakes way too much bread in quarantine just because he can, dean is piesexual, these tags make it seem complicated but it's really less than 500 words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legless_fish_on_rollerskates/pseuds/seajelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean orders masks for everyone in the bunker</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trio's #suptober20 fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6. Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm assuming that covid isn't going to be a thing in the spn universe, but you know. Shhh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>wearing that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw c’mon Sammy, don’t you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I was totally fine with cutting up an old shirt. You were the one who said we had to order legit ones. Not my fault you don’t like what you got.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>your fault, you jackass!” Sam glared at Dean, waving the incriminating piece of fabric in the air. “There are plenty of options online that aren’t… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to trade with anyone?” asked Dean gesturing to the array of masks on the table. Sam looked at them and visibly cringed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s was bright blue and sported a fabulous illustration of Rainbow Dash running through the clouds. (There had been a debate over whether Jack needed a mask since he couldn’t get sick, but they had eventually decided yes, to keep up appearances. Jack had insisted on My Little Pony, to everyone’s amusement. Sam wasn’t laughing anymore). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s was patterned with tiny apples and said “Piesexual” in purple comic sans. According to Jack, it was a meme. Sam decided not to question it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’s was black and just said “DADDY” in block letters across the front. Cas had glared at Dean when he saw it, but evidently decided it would be too much effort to argue. Sam resented him a little bit for that. Backup here would have been nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked forlornly down at the mask in his own hands, which proudly read “Witch Bitch” in spiky letters over a cauldron of something pink and glittery. “Maybe we can just hole up in the bunker until all this blows over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And miss the chance to show off our epic face accessories?” cried Dean in mock-horror. “I think not!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam groaned. “Why are you like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” asked Dean with a smirk. “Awesome? Hilarious? The best brother in the entire freaking world?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep telling yourself that, Sammy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sauntered away towards the kitchen, presumably to help Cas with his new bread-baking mission. From somewhere far away he heard a crash, and Jack’s voice yelling words that absolutely no three-year-old should know, nephilim or not. Sam dragged his fingers through his hair. Quarantining with these idiots was going to be… </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t feel like a strong enough word. Torturous? Insufferable? Complete and utter mayhem?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam released a long-suffering sigh and started off to his room, shoving the ridiculous mask unceremoniously into his pocket. He was going to find a book and tune out the world. His family could go be stupid without him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least the bunker was big.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> <a href="https://legless-fish-on-rollerskates.tumblr.com/post/631290622491410432/6-mask">Umblrt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>